Inquisitive Soul Rhoa
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40607 |no = 1622 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 200 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 9, 14, 19, 40, 43, 60, 63, 71, 74, 101, 106, 111, 116, 121 |normal_distribute = 11, 7, 5, 7, 3, 7, 3, 7, 3, 15, 11, 9, 7, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 9, 13, 17, 21, 40, 43, 60, 63, 71, 74, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117, 121 |bb_distribute = 11, 7, 5, 6, 3, 6, 3, 6, 3, 14, 10, 8, 7, 5, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 40, 43, 46, 49, 60, 63, 66, 71, 74, 77, 80 |sbb_distribute = 15, 10, 8, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 7, 3, 3, 3, 7, 3, 3, 7, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 101, 106, 111, 116, 121 |sbb2_distribute = 22, 21, 20, 19, 18 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 60, 63, 66, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86 |ubb_distribute = 13, 8, 7, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 101, 106, 111, 116, 121, 126 |ubb2_distribute = 20, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Had Rhoa survived and returned from Ishgria, he likely would have devoted all his waking hours to researching the otherworldly technologies discovered during that fateful expedition. He may even have worked alongside his genius nephew in the Summoners' Research Lab, realizing his long-held dream with the perfection of Mock Unit technologies. Given that Rhoa's technical expertise was based in combat experience, his Mock Unit designs likely would have replicated the original being's powers even more accurately. |summon = Yeah, that's the one. Someone who could take over my research. Still, it's not like I'm planning on retiring. |fusion = This isn't all it takes to achieve my dreams. What do you say? Let's aim higher, together. |evolution = I realized something in Ishgria... I realized that there are still a lot of things that I want to make, and to learn about. |hp_base = 5869 |atk_base = 2620 |def_base = 2238 |rec_base = 2079 |hp_lord = 7655 |atk_lord = 3286 |def_lord = 2784 |rec_lord = 2595 |hp_anima = 8772 |rec_anima = 2297 |atk_breaker = 3584 |def_breaker = 2486 |def_guardian = 3082 |rec_guardian = 2446 |def_oracle = 2635 |rec_oracle = 3042 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Mechanist's Soul |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, Spark damage boosts BB gauge, 100% boost to Spark damage & boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when Sparks exceed certain amount |lsnote = Fills 2-3 BC & 50% Spark after 20 Sparks |bb = World-Smasher Cannon |bbdescription = 16 combo Thunder attack on all foes, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, powerful additional damage at turn's end for 2 turns, adds Earth, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance for 30% vulnerability, 500% DoT multiplier & 100% Spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Multi-Apocalypse Cannon |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, 5 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, powerful additional damage at turn's end for 2 turns, adds Earth, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance for 30% vulnerability, 500% DoT multiplier & 100% Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |ubb = Volt-God's Storm |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, 6 combo massive Thunder attack on single foe, inflicts enormous Spark vulnerability for 2 turns, Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge and enormously boosts damage for 3 turns & probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% vulnerability, fills 5-8 BC, 300% Spark & 50% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = 6 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 6 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1800 |es = Edifying Knowledge |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Def ignoring effect for 2 turns to BB/SBB, Spark damage boosts BB gauge & adds probable Spark critical |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC & 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |evofrom = 40606 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 80% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 80% to 100% |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Normal attacks may hit all foes |omniskill3_1_note = 20% chance with 50% damage penalty |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's enormous Spark damage boost effect |omniskill4_1_note = +30% boost. 130% boost total |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect and its success rate |omniskill4_2_note = +10% chance & +10% damage. 40% chance for 40% vulnerability total |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds huge elemental damage boost for Earth, Thunder types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 125% boost |omniskill4_4_sp = 40 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |omniskill4_5_sp = 40 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Fills 2-3 BC |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Expedition |addcatname = Rhoa4 }}